Noah's Ark
Noah's Ark is a VeggieTales video released Spring 2015. This is the first video to have the new designs seen in VeggieTales in the House. Plot The countertop opens with Bob and Larry remarking how they looked different, and the cucumber telling Bob about the elephant in the room. He introduces his pal Roger, which Bob is puzzled why there's an elephant on the countertop. Larry hints to Bob that they're telling the story of Noah because they got an email from Chris, who wanted a brother than a sister. Origins/Production In 1998/1999, Big Idea wanted to do a 45 minute VeggieTales video. They thought about Noah's Ark but then decided on Jonah due to fur being hard to animate. While writing, the story of Jonah didn't even start when on the 17th page, so they decided to make it a full theatrical release. According to an episode of The Phil Vischer Podcast, Big Idea went through 3 different version of the script before ending up with the version that had 10 songs when 20 were written in total. As confirmed on their Tumblr, Elena & Olivia Ceballos (the twin sisters who redesigned the characters for VeggieTales in the House) provided the redesigns for Katrina & Sabrina (who plays Shem's wife Sadie) from Beauty and the Beet for this show. Fun Facts Explanations *Elephant in the room is a idiom for not explaining the truth either ignored or going unaddressed. This was clearly joking about the series being redesigned. *Bacon and Pork Chop are names for the type of meats based around pork, which is from pigs. This also connects towards Ham, another kind of meat from a pig. *Tar is a sort of black liquid, commonly used to mend roads. *Job (jobe with a silent e) is a bible story from the Old Testament. Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first official appearance of the redesigns from the Netflix series. **The first episode not to include Mr. Lunt since Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't. **The first since Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed to be animated with Softimage. *There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version. **The credits shows different pieces of concept art of the Ark, meaning it was staged differently than the final pitched. Concept artist Cedric Hohnstadt stated in his blog that the characters were changed from what was pitched. *This episode does not have a sneak peek of the upcoming episode before the menu nor does it have one in the paper slip released in the DVD packaging. ** So, it is currently unknown what the upcoming episode is as of now or if there will be one at all. This is most likely because the staff is working on In The House. Remarks *In spite of VeggieTales' redesign, the penguins have the same look as they did in previous VeggieTales episodes, first seen in The Toy That Saved Christmas. Inside References *A few nods from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie were used here: **The camels originated from Reginald. **A puzzle of the poster can be seen. ***The whale appearing when the wave was about to hit the Ark. *The characters use umbrellas just like the one in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella. Real-World References *Nell's line "Hasta la vista, leakies!" is a parody of from "Terminator 2: Judgment Day". *The monkey eating the puzzle pieces is probably a reference towards the Curious George story "Curious George Goes to the Hospital". *The scream used when the squid attacks the Ark is the iconic Wilhelm Scream. It originated from the film "The Charge at Feather River" by actor Sheb Wooley. It has been used on various media related projects. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Biblical adaptations Category:DVDs Category:2010s Episodes